callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roebuck
Sergeant Roebuck was an American squad leader of the United States Marine Corps in Call of Duty: World at War during World War II. He is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland.http://tech.uk.msn.com/gaming/photos.aspx?cp-documentid=149689578&page=3 Call of Duty: World at War Roebuck is part of the invasion force that assaults Makin Island. He comes to rescue Miller on Makin, stabbing the would be killer in the back. Along with Sullivan and the other Marine Raiders, they raid the island, rescue their support squad and escape Makin Island. Two years later, Roebuck, Miller, Sullivan and a new recruit named Pvt. Polonsky participate in the invasion of Peleliu as part of the 1st Marine Division. They make way for Allied forces after clearing Japanese defenses but Sgt. Sullivan gets stabbed by a Banzai Charger at the end of the level. Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant during the landing on Peleliu and takes command of the squad. He takes part in capturing Peleliu airfield and crushing the remaining Japanese forces there. After Peleliu, he leads Miller, Polonsky and several others in the invasion of Okinawa. After clearing Wana ridge, they receive orders to storm Shuri Castle. After fighting through numerous Japanese soldiers they storm Shuri Castle and come across Japanese forces attempting to surrender. He and Polonsky move in to secure the soldiers that pretended to surround, only to get attacked by them. He could live or die according to the player's actions. Call of Duty: Black Ops When walking through the Pentagon as Alex Mason, a picture of Roebuck can be seen. His picture and pictures of WWII battles can also be seen in "Five" and also his body is found in one of the testing rooms, although this is likely either a recycled model, an easter egg, or both. Fate Towards the end of the "Breaking Point", a group of three Japanese soldiers can be seen pretending to surrender. Roebuck and Polonsky both walk up to them and turn towards Miller, giving the Japanese a chance to strike. Roebuck, who is in between two soldiers calls for help and so does Polonsky. It requires a faster trigger finger and better aim to save Roebuck as he has two enemies holding him instead of one. If Miller saves Roebuck, he sacrifices Polonsky. If saved, Roebuck would kneel by Polonsky pleading him to get up and would shout, swear and curse at the attacking Japanese while firing his M1 Thompson. After the Japanese are defeated, he gives Miller Polonsky's dog tags and repeats what he said in the last line of the introduction of the mission. If the player saves him they receive the Xbox 360 achievement or PlayStation 3 Trophy "Guardian Angel". File:Roebuck Shooting.jpg|Roebuck in action. File:PolonskyandRoebuck.png|Polonsky and Roebuck in a crater. File:Roebuck_hard_landing.jpg|Roebuck in Peleliu. File:20090113124729!SgtRoebuck.jpg|Corporal Roebuck during the rescue mission to find Private Miller Quotes :Main article, Roebuck/Quotes Trivia *Sgt. Roebuck is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland, an actor known for portraying Jack Bauer on the FOX thriller drama series 24. *Roebuck carries his M1911 in a holster around his chest instead of his waist. *When Sgt. Sullivan is stabbed in the stomach, Roebuck's label changes from Corporal to Sergeant immediately. *Roebuck's skin is slightly darker on the Wii. *Even when Roebuck is a Corporal, he has Sergeant's stripes on his sleeves. *Roebuck has a machete on his back, but he is never seen using it, unlike Reznov. *Roebuck uses a BAR rather than a Thompson on Hard Landing. *Roebuck is never seen with a helmet except on Blowtorch & Corkscrew where it does not get shot off as often compared to Polonsky. *If Roebuck survives on the Wii version, at the end of the level he goes to Polonsky's body, but Polonsky's body appears as Roebuck's body instead, due to lack of RAM. *Roebuck is the multiplayer announcer for the Marine Raiders. *Sometimes when Roebuck talks his lips do not move. *In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, he has no scars and never dies. *Also in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, it can be noticed that Roebuck looks similar to Sgt. Dixon from ''Call of Duty 3''. *Roebuck is unlocked as a gamer picture when the player prestiges. *He looks like Soap Mactavish. The mohawk is similar. References Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Marines Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Characters